Journey of a Soul book 1: DWMA
by SoulEaterfan101
Summary: The DWMA gets a new student,but she is from a whole other dimmension. But theres another girl,hanna. Will they both get home? (Made with Hanna Evans Souls little sis)
1. Chapter 1

_ Welcome to Death Weapon Meister Academy, more commonly known as the DWMA. It stands as a defence against the forces of evil, which would plunge the world into chaos and drag humanity into the very depths of fear and madness. The demons known as keshin,and their insatiable hunger for destruction. To ensure the keshin never regain the hold of this world, this academy was founded by the grim reaper, death himself._

_"Yawn," _I groan,looking at my clock.

Its 7:16,saturday. I struggled to sit up and looked around my room. Everything was a mess. Trash in the corner of my room, soda bottles everywhere, bokkbag layed face down in the middle of the room, clothes scattered here and there. My mom peeked in.

"Ky you need to clean your room today after lunch, bring a couple trash bags in here when you do," she said in an annoyed tone.

"Alright," i moaned. I was planning to watch soul eater , my favorite anime series, after lunch. Great.

I sat up on my bed with my legs dangling on the side. I stretched then went to go eat a bowl of cereal for breakfast. i returned and i noticed my black chalkboard was moving like waves sort of. I rubbed my eyes to see if it was real or not. It was still there.i slowly walked over, making sure to step over the trash and my art supplies. I reached my hand toward the wall and touched it. My hand went in

"What the heck!?" I said loudly

"What is going on? I'm being sucked in!"

Slowly i was startingg to be absorbed by my own wall. I was about to yell for help but it was to late. It was up to my mouth. I went fully in and everything went pitch black. I was wondering if i was dead. I tried to open my eyes but it was like i was floating through a pitch black room, or swimming in the ocean at night letting the current push you. It felt weird.

I soon saw light. I smiled at the light and tried to maneuver myself to it. I eventually got to the light and i what i saw was unbelievable...

It gave me a push as i fell in the room i ended up falling face first on the ground.

"Flace plant!" I laughed in my mumbled voice from my face being still on the ground.

I struggled to get up and looked around. My eyes widen. This was Lord Deaths main conference room from Soul Eater!

The white cartoonish clouds. The blue. The cartoonish windows, And most of all, his mirror he uses to call people, i remembered in the show "4242 564 whenever you wanna knock on deaths door," but before i did anything to the mirror i looked around the room to get more of a sense of my surroundings. I saw the long passageway back into the DWMA. i hoped no one would come in . I noticed my hoodie on the ground and my bag with one outfit in it. Then i remembered i had been packing to go to my dads. Which means my iphone and kindle were in it. Phew. I finally breathed on the mirror and hesitatley wrote the numbers. It started ringing. I stood still, yet i was shaking from nervousness.

Suddenly i heard a faint voice, it was definitely male.

"Assassins rule number one-,"

"Shh black star don't say it here you'll blow it!"

I turned around and saw blackstar holding Tsubaki in weapon form. I giggled.

"Blackstar doesn't know when to be quiet," i laughed.

Blackstar jumped off the top of the passageway and made a loud thuf when he hit the ground. Tsubaki transformed back to her human form and started whispering to blackstar. I could here them.

"Her sense of style is just souls, hoodie, hands in pockets all the time, she must be the one Lord Death has been talking about, she must be the second one, Kyla," Tsubaki whispered.

"Wait, so theres another one that got sucked in here?!" I said loudly.

"So shes one of the ones trying to be the star instead of me,huh? No one is a bigger star than i am!" Black star shouted loudly

"Oh Black star.." Tsubaki mumbled

I looked at the mirror and finally Lord Death appeared.

"Ah, I've been waiting for you,Kyla,"

"I have requested two people to come here and train at the academy, well one was more of an accident,but you have to protect the other,Hanna, at all costs, understood? We will soon determine which one of you is a weapon, and which one of you is the Meister," Lord Death said in a serious tone.

"Yes sir, I will, I promise," I replied.

"Good, Black star, Tsubaki, your duty is to lead Kyla to the classroom, understand?" Lord Death demanded, looking straight at them.

"Yes,Lord Death!" They said at the same time.

They lead me to the classroom and i asked where the bathroom was. Tsubaki pointed to where it was. Right next to the classroom. Phew. I went in and then came put right to the classroom, i looked at the clock. Dam it. Im late.

"S-sorry im late! I had to go the bathroom," i said kind of embarassed.

"Ah, you must be Kyla, we will be disecting frogs today, why don't you sit next to Hanna over there then we will get to choosing your partner," Stein said, pointing to a girl.

I giggled when he said we are disecting frogs, same old stein.

I walked over to the seats and sat next to Hanna. I looked at Soul and Maka. They both looked back and smiled. I waved shyly. I looked at Hanna.

"So this the other girl?" I thought to myself.

Well, this should be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Watching Stein dissecting frogs and the other animals didn't disturb me as much it did Hanna. I giggled at the choking noises she made watching stein dissect them. Then it came , lunch time. I had no idea where to go so i just followed the others. Hanna did the same. I packed my lunch but put my food on the tray anyway. I didnt know where to sit so i sat next to Hanna. Before I went to sit down i went out the cafeteria.

"Now, time to see if im a weapon or a Meister,"I whispered.

I put out my arm to see if i was a type of sythe. In fact, i was. I was a blue sythe. The blade looked cool. Guess that answers that question. I transformed back to my human form and went to sit next to Hanna,she decided to start a conversation.

"So...Whats your name?" She asked.

"Kyla," i knew would misinterpret it as Kayla, but i didnt mind.

We talked for a bit getting to know eachother. Hanna was very pretty. As soon as lunch was over we went to watch dissected animals again. I didnt have a place to stay or eat dinner. I ate dinner at the local pizza restaurant. I decided to take a tour of the academy and saw the many rooms, including the nurse area, and the hall with the missions stapled the wall.

"I wonder who my partner will be," i said.

It would most likely be Hanna. I had a feeling. After all i promised Lord Death to protect her,right?

"Hey, aren't you the new kid, first Deaths son, now two girls from another dimension. Your lucky i dont fight girls,"

I turned around. It was Soul, and standing beside him was Maka.

"Yeah, my names Kyla, nice to meet you,"

"I'm Maka, this is Soul, my weapon partner," Maka finally spoke up.

I smiled and told them about everything that has happened so far.

"So you have to protect Hanna until they find out why she came here along with you?" Maka asked.

"Well,only her, i was requested to come here, let me show you my weapon," i said as i put my arm out and showed her my blue blade.

"Wow, thats a really rare sythe color. You must be a special weapon," Maka said.

I giggled and me,Soul, and Maka chatted for a bit.

"Hey,wanna stay at our place until you get assigned a room and partner?" Maka asked.

"Sure, if Soul is okay with it," i said, looking at soul.

Soul shrugged and said "Whatever, we need someone to do the cleaning chores anyway," he laughed, and i did a fake punch to his arm. We all laughed. When we got there i got in my pajamas and went straight to bed.

I could feel someone shake me

"Yo, girl, you need to get up to go to school," it was soul.

I stretched and got up. By the time i got to the academy i saw Spirit crying on the steps, but i was washed away by the flow of the kids before i could get to him. When i looked behind me i saw Hanna walk up to him.

"I hope she can cheer him up," i thought.

I was washed away by the flow of kids into the academy.

I really hope spirit feels better. Hanna came in late to class due to spirit. I wonder what had been wrong with him. But i decided to safe that question for lunch time. For now i stared at Hanna and watched the dissecting of the poor animals.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at Hanna, she nodded.

"Spirit is ok," I thought, sighing in relief.

Soon it was lunch time and as usual I sat next to Hanna. I was aching to find out what happened to Spirit, yet I kind of knew what he had possibly been crying about.

"What happened?" I asked Hanna in a serious tone.

She told me every thing. I listened very intently and looked at her with a serious face. No one listens to me really, so, I listen to them just to be nice, I'm not the kind of friend that doesn't listen, that's rude. I could sense someone was watching us. When she was done talking I saw maka looking at us but quickly she looked away. Hanna saw it to.

"Somethings not right," I thought.

After lunch I took a short walk around the academy. I saw a mirror and looked at myself. Long brown hair, Brown eyes, black hoodie, my red t shirt, long black pants, sneakers, I looked like a typical Tom boy. Good, because I am one. Lord Death wanted to speak to me briefly so I headed to his conference room.

"Lord Death?" I said, walking in.

"Ah yes,kyla, I need to speak with you," he said sternly.

"What about?"

"It's about you. You need to protect all my son and the others, Tsubaki,Black Star,Soul, Spirit,Stein, especially Maka and Hanna. Maka has been uneasy lately so I need you to guard her. Understood?"

"What?!" I shouted.

"Don't you remember I requested you here? Stein you can come out now," he said and Stein walked in.

I felt weird. Then I realized it. He was examining my soul.

"You have characteristics of all of us, except Lord Death. You have Makas strong will and confidence, Death the kids sensitivity, Souls chill attitude, alittle of Black Stars wildness, Tsubakis will to accept differences, and from me,you have my intelligence ," he said,"you are a perfect combination of key characteristics of all of us, plus because of that you have a very flexible soul."

I stood there, not being able to speak. Lord Death let me go and I went into the classroom, but maka wasn't there. We hadn't seen her since lunch. Hanna came in and I told her what was going on. I heard her phone ring. She talked to them, then dropped her phone. She said we needed to see Lord Death and dragged me there. She said they took maka and Justin. I was confused. While they talked my mind was frozen on those words

"I promised I would protect makes," I started crumbling down inside and almost cried, but I kept it in. Then she said something and I guess she blacked out. My mind snapped back to reality as Hanna was falling. I caught her before she banged her head on the cement floor.

"This is gonna be a long day," I said , looking at Hanna as I held her in my arms.

Lord Death told me to take Hanna back to the nurses office then come back to speak with him. I picked up Hanna and as I was walking to the nurse. I started to cry. I quickly drew back the tears and continued my walk to the nurse.

Great.


	4. Chapter 4

After everything that happened I stood outside the room. Medusa came out and told me to come in. Hanna was starting to wake up. I just stared at her. Black star was being annoying as usual. I started to get a little scared. Hanna showed her teeth. Sharp. I knew what happened. Her teeth were temporarily sharp. She must have been in that black space with the blue soul like Maka did in an episode of soul eater. I sighed in relief , but Hanna got mad and black star punched her. She saw me almost cry and stopped. We were sent with Marie to train, for we were now weapon and Meister.

"Training is gonna be fun," I thought as we entered to training.

I turned into my full weapon form and Hanna held me. We practiced agility and balancing our soul wave lengths, which we perfected in very little time. Marie said we were already bonded enough to use "witch Hunter".

"Should we try it?" I asked Hanna.

"Definitely," she smiled.

We started to use our soul wavelengths to create a even more powerful one, my soul was very flexible so it reached higher than we imagined. She pulled me back.

"Lets go soul resonance!" We both yelled.

She struck me to the dummy and it created a great dent in the floor then it ripped the dummy in half.

"What incredible power!" Marie said, amazed.

Training was over and I decided to take a walk, it started getting dark.

"Something isn't right," I said, then who appeared in front of me was unbelievable.

Medusa. She was on her broom, her arrows all around her, directly aimed at me. I looked next to her. Her magic snake had been holding something gently in its mouth. It was Maka!

"Why you little- I'll get you for this, your linked with the disappearance of Justin and you have Maka!"

I turned my arm into weapon form. Maka looked at me. She was amazed by how strong and confident I looked. I waited patiently for an opening. Medusa threw her arrows at me and I used my blade arm to cut them. One got to me but just hit me back and I fell. No cuts. I went at her with my blade but I was deflected and hit against the wall. Now I have a bloody nose. Maka stared at me as I showed no fear.

"You'll never beat me," Medusa hissed.

"Kyla forget me just go, she will kill you!" Maka begged. But I didn't go.

"No. My duty is to protect Maka and the others. My duty is to protect Hanna and get Justin back," I said angrily and went at medusa with my blade again.

I was able to cut her arm. But it healed. She threw her arrows at me again. This time. I knew I was done for. Knowing I would die protecting Maka, I stood there, closed me eyes, and flinched. The arrows went through my arms. It missed my stomach by an inch. My arm was bleeding, but my blade arm was ok. I turned it back into the blade and we fought for a while, each of us getting thrown back. Then when I knew she was off guard I sliced the snake in half and Maka was free. I turned into my weapon form and she grabbed me. I let Maka do the work now.

"Lets do this, Maka, before my arm bleeds to much," I said, she nodded.

They fought, and fought, she blocked the arrows but was careful I didn't get to hurt. Then. She got shot in the arm. She couldn't fight. I was badly hurt but continued to fight. Then, she aimed the arrows at Maka. She threw them at her.

"Maka!" I yelled, and jumped in front of her.

The arrow pierced through my stomach. Blood went out on the floor, and some on Maka.

I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

I wasn't completely blacked out. I heard voices. I opened my eyes and saw the sword in Hannas stomach. But . It was black blood. The sword made her blood black, I assumed. I felt a lot of pain. More than I had ever experienced throughout my life. I heard Stein read the core of Hannas soul. Then... he started to read mine, To the core. I wanted to stop him but it was to late.

"I see a soul that has been through a lot of pain and depression, she has always had fear but she hides it well, she is always alone, and depends on her world's animation called anime, and music to keep her alive. She had to move away from her only true friends. She has had surgery twice on her legs, which makes her legs her most vulnerable spot. She is the LGBT term Bisexual, which means she is attracted to both genders, she has started to feel something for Hanna," he explained, long and hard.

Hanna stared at me in disbelief. I felt like punching Stein. Then I heard the faint lyrics, "You are my sunshine,my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey, so don't take my sunshine away," my mom sang it to me whenever I was upset. I painfully turned over on my side. All of a sudden I felt someone rubbing my back. It was soothing. I could tell it wasn't any of the grown ups.. then it hit me.

"Hanna..," I managed to lure out.

"Kyla , go to sleep, we will take care of everything," Hanna assured me.

I did as was told and fell asleep. In my dream, it was every memory I've had since I was little. My surgery, my best friends, everything, then I was in black, I saw a soul. It was Hannas. I went over and picked it up. But I am more strong. They weren't able to make me eat the soul like it did with Hanna. Instead I held it fight in my arms and just floated there. For awhile. Through that experience I saw all of the memories Hanna had, about the sadness she went through. After that I don't know what happened.

I was in pitch black darkness again. I assumed I was in a coma. I just sat there while they tormented me with my past memories.

"Kyla!" I heard someone shout

"Who the..?" I said

I saw someone running towards me. It was my best friend Katia. I knew I was still in my black out but I decided to savor the moment anyway and hugged her tight. She disappeared in my arms and I began to cry, thinking of all the times I relayed on music to keep me calm, every night. I just decided to let that go and focus on waking up.

I knew I was in a coma.

I just wish I would wake up soon. Really soon.


	6. Chapter 6

I was still clenching onto Hannas soul. I didn't want to let go. Finally I freed my arms and woke up. Hanna was right next to me.

"I guess she was out to" I said looking at her. She looked back.

"How long have been out?" I asked, putting my hand on my stomach.

"They said 5 days," she replied.

Five days was reasonable due to my damage, but it didn't make sense for her. I felt my stomach and realized I had a big bandage around it. I lifted up my shirt enough to see it. But not all the way. I looked in shock. Hanna looked at it to.

"We weren't sure if we were going to be able to fix it. You actually died for 5 seconds and then your heart came to, good thing Hanna wasn't awake, she would have had a panic attack, knowing her soul. Hanna was sleeping right next to you and we didn't want to separate you two, so she was in the hospital bed next to you, the whole time," Stein explained, looking directly at me.

I couldn't believe I died for five seconds. I could see the fear in Hannas eyes when he said those words. I held my stomach. I remembered I had been holding on to Hannas souL. I remembered all the bad memories. I tried not to cry. But I I couldn't hold it in. I burst into tears. Hanna hugged me and I buried my head into her shoulder.

"Kyla, stop crying, there isn't anything to worry about anymore," she tried to assure me, and started to rub my back again.

I remembered I was little and my mom always rubbed my back so I could go to sleep. Hannas back rubs were better than my mom's. I knew everyone was staring at me, but I didn't care. I just let it out, for hours. I eventually calmed down but didn't let Hanna stop hugging me. It had been so long since I had this good of a hug.

"Shhh,Kula,shh," she calmly tried to calm me.

Eventually I decided it was enough and let her let go of me. I rubbed my bandage.

"Hanna, why don't you take Kyla home, alot has happened, you are excused from school today," Lord Death said.

She helped me up and put my arm around her and helped me walk. My foot was aching and easily hurt, so she helped me. Everyone, even Black Star, hugged us before we went. We limped all the way to our new apartment, which Lord Death gave us the keys before we left. I limped to the bed and sat down. I had to think. How would I tell Hanna how I felt? I pushed that aside in my mind. Hanna came in and sat next to me.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," I said," and hungry," I laughed, and Hanna laughed to.

"How about we order pizza?" I suggested.

She nodded and called up the pizza shop. We both ate dinner silently. I got in my pajamas and relaxed , then watched tv. Hanna knocked on the door.

"Come in," I said.

"Im going to bed. Goodnight," she smiled. Her smile was something I hadn't seen yet. I loved her smile.

"Goodnight," I smiled back, and she shut the door.

I felt something come in my bedroom and lay close to me. I was half asleep so I ignored it.

I wonder what tomorrow will be like.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up in the morning. Hanna was next to me in my bed.

"Nightmare," I thought, and decided to get a head start so Hanna didn't have to do much work.

I made a list of the foods we needed. I also was sure to put gummys on the list for a treat. I thought Hanna would like that. I was also planning to make my mom's meatloaf tonight. For Hanna, of course. I got what I needed and started to head out the door when I saw the card section.

"Why does there have to be so many I love you cards, this is the worst time to have them," I thought, because the cards reminded me of my feelings for Hanna.

"How can I get her to like me?" I thought, and walked out the door.

Little did Hanna know I took motorcycle lessons just so I could take her on rides. That would be nice. And since I'm in this world I can finally try skateboarding. Awesome. I got back home and Hanna helped me unpack. We watched tv for a little bit then she got bored I guess.

"Wanna go to the park?" She asked.

"Sure," I said, getting up and grabbing two helmets.

Hanna looked confused, I said,"put on this helmet, I have a surprise," I smiled. I grabbed her hand and showed her the motorcycle.

"Once I'm more comfortable we won't have to wear these helmets," I said.

Hanna had a big smile on her face.

"I love that smile," I thought.

I hopped on the motorcycle and Hanna came on behind me. She wrapped her arms around me so she wouldn't fall off while riding. It was nice driving through the city to the park. We waved at the people and they smiled and waved back.

"I wanna drop by the skate shop before we get to the park," I said.

"Ok," she replied.

When we got there I told her to stay here while I got a skate board and put it on the back of the motorcycle . We drove the rest of the way . When we got there I visited the skate park and Hanna watched me while I skated on the ramps. I got great height to. After that me and Hanna walked through the park. It was very peaceful. I had earlier set up a picnic basket under the tree and we had lunch there. She was really happy I surprised her with a picnic.

"This is a lot of fun," she said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, it is," I replied. I couldn't get over how wonderful her smile was.

The sun started to go down so we went back home. I surprised her with meatloaf and she was really happy. This has been the best day ever.

I hope the rest of the day is even better.


	8. Chapter 8

She felt asleep before the meatloaf was done. So I ate some and packed it in the fridge for tomorrow. Tomorrow is Sunday. I picked Hanna up and later her down on the bed. I couldn't help but kiss her forehead, then put the blanket on her. I went into my bedroom, but couldn't fall asleep. I need to tell Hanna how I feel soon, or I will be to much of a coward to tell her if I don't do it soon. So I promised tomorrow I would tell her. Sooner or later.

I woke up to the sound of someone in the kitchen. I stretched and went out of my bedroom. It was Hanna making waffles for breakfast.

"Morning Kyla," she said,putting the waffles on my plate.

"Morning Hanna," I said as I sat down to eat.

"So, how did you sleep?" She asked, eating her breakfast.

"Not very good. I was still hyper from yesterday," which was a complete lie, but I didn't want to admit it yet.

"Oh, I slept alright," she said.

After breakfast I watched tv with Hanna. I decided to make popcorn and we ate popcorn together. It was a relaxing day. I made the rest of the meatloaf for lunch. Hanna enjoyed it and smiled again.

"That smile...," I thought.

I decided to get out my sketchbook and continue drawing black star. Hanna looked at all of the drawings and was amazed by how good they were. I laughed. All afternoon we were laughing and just chilling out. It was a great day, for me. I went to the fridge and got the gummys out then gave a bag to Hanna.

"Thank you ," she said.

"No problem, you deserve it," I said.

She smiled and happily ate her gummys. When it was sunset, I grabbed her hand we rode out to the highest hill. I had a little tent set up near the edge, but to near. I hopped off the motorcycle and told her to sit down and watch the sunset. It was beautiful. I looked over at Hanna and she was smiling. Now was the right moment.

"Hanna," I said.

"I need to tell you something," I said.l, putting my hand on hers.


	9. Chapter 9

I struggled to say what I wanted to say. I was thinking of how would she respond, it got me really nervous, but I eventually found the courage.

"I... I umm," I was still struggling.

"I...love you," I finally said it.

I saw Hanna blush, then she responded.

"I love you to," she said then hugged me.

I was finally loved by someone. All my life I've never felt anyone truly loved me, even my family members. Now I feel loved, it is the best feeling ever. I was happy, I could tell Hanna was happy to. I knew this was just the start of a long,hard journey.

"I'll be right back, gotta go the bathroom," I said, which was a complete lie, but I went into the woods behind us and called maka on my phone.

"Maka, I think I know what you can do to repay me for saving you," I whispered.

I whispered everything and she said she can. I was thrilled and couldn't wait to see Hannas face. I went back to sit next to Hanna , she asked why we were staying this late and I said,"you'll see," I was s mailing really hard. I grabbed Hannas hand and held it. I told her to look out there. Then it came.

The first firework went off. Hanna looked at me and I smiled. The fireworks were amazing, better than any ones I've seen. I saw the bright smile Hanna had on her face and I smiled. I held her hand tightly. The finale was , epic. A rainbow of colors appeared every inch of the sky. The finale, right at the end, was the best. I was the words, "I love you," in fireworks. Hanna squeezed my hand. I smiled. Hanna fell asleep with her head on my shoulder. I picked her up, put her in the tent, and went back outside a bit.

I saw kid on his hover board and liz and patty were with him. He said I could have his hover board since he was getting a new one. He saw how good I was at skating. I said thanks and went in the tent to sleep. Best day ever. School is tomorrow, but I kinda miss the others so I didn't mind.

I truly love Hanna, I really do.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up and Hanna was still sleeping. I decided to go outside and wait for her. Eventually she got up and we got on the motorcycle. While we were riding I saw Blair as a cat fooling around. I waved at Blair and she waved with her little paw back. When we got there Hanna hopped off and I followed her, holding her hand. We even went in the classroom holding hands.

Everyone was staring at us. I didn't care. I loved Hanna. That's all that mattered. We struggled to let go of each others hands during class. It was kind of funny. Soul and Maka, especially Maka, were giggling at us that we couldn't let go of one another, so was Black star, the big mouth, who was laughing so hard he fell off his seat. I was blushing hard. Then lunch time came, we held hands to lunch to.

"Kid, Liz, and Patty came by while you were sleeping," I said.

"Really? Did I miss any fun?" She laughed.

I giggled,"No, but kid gave me his hover board because he was getting a new one, I thought we could ride around after school in the clouds and stuff."

"Sure , that sounds fun," she smiled, and held my hand tighter.

After school was over I got the hover board and we went to the park. I got on then helped Hanna get on and she wrapped her arms around me just to be safe. We went up and got a great view of the city.

"This is beautiful," she said, gazing at the city.

"Yeah it is," I replied, smiling.

Then I noticed something odd. Im a weapon but for some reason I was sensing a witches soul in front of us. Well, off to the side. Hanna was to busy looking at the city. I tapped her shoulder and pointed to the witch. Hanna I could tell sensed more than the witch.

"Justin!" She screamed.

I knew what to do. I turned into a sythe and guided Hanna to how to control the board then we made it to the witch.

"So, we meet again," Medusa hissed.

"Hanna!" Justin shouted.

Hanna started fighting the witch, but she couldn't do any significant damage. Then, she got shot in the arm, both arms. I turned back into human form and lowered Hanna down to the ground.

"I'll be back, go to the DWMA and call for the others, if I'm dead by then..."

I kissed her. She stood in shock.

"I love you," I said, and went back k up to fight Medusa.

I turned my arm into a blade and went after her, dodging arrow after arrow. Then, she unleashed her snake, I defeated him as well. She was using spell after spell,attack after attack, I was soon badly damaged. I knew one more hit would kill me.

"Hurry up.." I said.

I was trying to stay alive as long as I could. I was getting weaker, breathing was hurting. Then. She unleashed her snake. It got me. I fell down along with my board. I was blacked out.

Im dead, was all I could think of. I heard Hanna scream my name.

I fell to the ground, with a large boom.


	11. Chapter 11

I felt pain in every part of my body. I saw, Hanna passed out next to me. I could feel my heart failing. Maka,Stein,and Soul were all sitting around me telling me not to die. I could barely breath anymore. I slowly closed my eyes.

In my black out I was tossed in a strange room type deal thing, red liquid on the ground. I remember this a bunch of episodes of soul eater. I walked around and saw Hanna sitting in a ball crying, saying my name. I looked at myself in the liquid. It was the outfit I wore,the day I came. I looked at my legs. My scars were back. I walked to Hanna and tapped her shoulder.

"Kyla?" She said, still sniffing from crying.

"Yeah, it's really me. We are both passed out, at least we are together," I smiled.

Then we heard a voice. It was one of the spirits that roamed here. He said; "To escape, one of you is holding back, that person must find in their memories what is holding them back," then a door appeared. I helped Hanna up and we walked to the door. I opened it. I found out who it was that was holding back.

"Its me," I said, looking at Hanna. She looked back.

We walked in, there were all my sad memories layed in front of me. It's hard to figure out which one it was, but it didn't take as long as I expected. It was that I was all alone all the time, Hanna had to see me being curled up in my bedroom listening to music and trying to calm myself. I had thought no one cared.

It was hard to put that aside, but I eventually did it. All my scars disappeared and Hanna faded away.

"She woke up," I assumed.

What appeared in front of me was what was happening outside of this. My body was up and glowing, and I faded away. Back in reality, I was lowered down, I put my arm in blade form and my blade wasn't blue anymore, it was a bright, gold. Hanna ran up to me and hugged me. The thing with my body glowing healed me a lot but I still had to sed the nurse, I was still very weak. When hugged me she pulled me to her face and kissed me, everyone stared. I didn't care. What mattered now was that I get healed. Justin was alright, but he went to the nurse to.

I knew it wasn't over, now we,had to focus on getting home, and I had a feeling we would have more people to deal with before than happened.


	12. Chapter 12

I couldn't let Hanna see my real condition. I was hooked up an oxygen machine. Medusa was still alive. Once Medusa is dead, Hanna and crona will be free of the black blood. I need to kill medusa, even if it means Dieing. My condition is,bad, my heart failing ever five minutes and coming to.

We only hope the medicine will work.

Stein came in.

"Hello kyla, is the medicine helping at all?" He asked.

My voice was weak,"Not...really..."

"We are doing everything we can," he said.

"I know,don't tell Hanna ok," I told him.

He nodded and went out. Everyone came in the room and sat with me through everything, but Hanna was held back. I finally agreed to let Hanna in. When she saw my condition, she ran by my side and started to cry. I held her hand.

"The only way.. to..get rid.. of the black blood.. is to..kill medusa," I muttered.

"Ok,we will kill medusa, I promise," she said crying.

I pulled her close to me and let her cry in my shoulder. It went on til she had to leave. At night medusa snuck in. She tried to kill me. But , I used my new power and shot a blast of light through her. She was dead. Her witch soul floating in the room. I did it. Everything is good now. Until the next bad guy comes. I saved it for morning when the nurse came in and saw it. I smiled. My heart was failing. The nurse rushed to go get Hanna.

Hanna came in.

My heart failed.

It came to after ten minutes.


	13. Chapter 13

I snuck into the witch gathering. I wore black , a lot of black. I overheard everything, including a way to get rid of a once good souls black blood. I couldn't hear it.

"I hope Hanna will hear and use it to cure herself," I thought, then a witch came and saw me.

"Why are you here? Are you a witch?" She hissed.

"No, but I belive in the witches evil ways," I said.

"You might be useful, we are having a singing competition, a little fun thing the witches do once in awhile, why don't u compete?" She asked, in a hissed voice.

"I'd be glad to," I said revealing a fake sinister smile.

"Ok, what instrument do you need," she hissed again.

"A guitar is all I need," I said, still showing my fake evil smile

She gave me a guitar, after the others went , it was my turn. I went on stage, making sure my hood was covering my face. Everyone knew that I , as I told them, was a girl who believed in evil. I also told them I like meaningful songs though, I began playing and immediately caught Hannas attention. I started to sing.

"Merrily we fall

Out of line, out of line  
Id fall anywhere with you  
Im by your side

Swinging in the rain  
Humming melodies  
We're not going anywhere until we freeze

Im not afraid, anymore  
Im not afraid

Forever is a long time  
But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side

Carefully we'll place our destiny  
You came and you took this heart, and set it free  
Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me  
Im torn, Im torn to be right where you are

Im not afraid, anymore  
Im not afraid

Forever is a long time  
But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side  
Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile  
I wouldn't mind it at all  
I wouldn't mind it at all

You so know me  
Pinch me gently  
I can hardly breathe

Forever is a long, long time  
But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side  
Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile  
I wouldn't mind it at all  
I wouldn't mind it at all,"

After I sang I walked off the stage. I went off to find Hanna waiting for me.

"Use that information to rid yourself of the black blood, I know,about you being medusa s daughter, the imp visited me a bunch of times, it told me to follow you," I said

Hanna stood there speechless. She knew if I wasn't on my medicine soon I would die. I didn't care. I had sung that for her. I dropped to the ground on my knees. Hanna came down and hugged me.

"Im sorry.." She said. I passed out in her arms. I heard her cry.

I felt something carry me and be put in a hospital bed, at least that's how it felt.


	14. Chapter 14

Hanna couldn't tell I passed out, but her singing woke me up right away. I stopped crying and looked up at her. She kissed me and said," I love you with all my heart," then gave me her smile. I got up and we walked home. I had totally forgotten about my medicine and I was having pain. I squeezed Hannas hand whenever I had pain. When we got home I quickly took my medicine. I could breathe again. I got in my pajamas and lied in my bed. Then, slowly the imp appeared and showed an evil smile.

"Go to the end of the park near the bench at 5 pm tomorrow," he said, and started to fade away.

"Wait why do I-?" I started to say, but he was gone.

I was worried and unsettled all through school the next day. Lord Death had me sent home, along with Hanna. She tried to comfort me but nothing could right now. 5 pm came.

"Hanna, I need to meet someone at the park, I'll be back," I said, grabbing my medicine.

"Wait, you shouldn't go alone" Hanna said, but I was already out the door.

I hopped on my motorcycle and rode to the end of the park. The imp was waiting for me. He stared at me with evil eyes and walked alittle to close to me.

"I know how to cure the black blood," he said, approaching me.

"But I want something in return," he said, approaching me.

I backed up. "What do you want?" I said, then it hit me. The imp attacked me. He wanted my soul. I pinned him to the floor and stood up, then pressing my foot on his neck.

"Tell me how now!"

"It's to late, she will become a kishin soon, there is no stopping it now,"

I pressed my foot harder, "Tell me anyway!" I shouted.

"Only I can cure it, you must trust me, I hated medusa and I don't want her to turn into her," I let my foot off and the imp got up. He followed me to the house.

I opened the door.

"I hope I can trust him," I thought.


	15. Chapter 15

I ran into the room. Hanna was evil, right on the edge of becoming a kishin. The imp appeared next to me. He looked at me. His eyes told me there was nothing we could do. I knew there was a little bit more of the real Hanna in her.. but I knew there was no way to get it out, in my condition, I can easily die, and Medusa was brought back to life. I couldn't live anymore. Hanna was gone. But I will fight Medusa to get out my anger on her. The imp knew this to, and he let me go.

I turned my arm into my gold blade and went at her, she got me with Her arrows easily in my arm.

"Mind as well take this hoodie off and show my scars, it makes sense," I thought, and took off my hoodie, tied it around my waist. Even Medusa stared at my arms. They were all scared with cut marks. I saw Hanna just stare at me. Why do you think I'm this strong? I've been through a lot. Back in my world, I was being called emo and I used to cut everyday. Felt alone. Felt with things on my own. This is my fight. I managed to cut Medusa a couple times.

"You think you can beat me?" Medusa hissed.

"No, in fact I know I will die, but I want to let my anger out for doing this to my Hanna," I said, going after her. Hanna just stared as we fought endlessly, without my medicine, my heart was getting weaker by the minute. I could barely breathe. Then the moment came where I stopped because of my breathing. Then Medusa took that moment to unleash every arrow at me. They went through every part of my body, except my heart and head.

"Im done, I can't do anything now, Hannas gone,I have no reason to be alive anymore, knowing Hanna is completely gone," I thought.

"Go ahead," I said to Medusa,"kill me, one blow will do it."

"You aren't worth it, plus you'll die anyway, your heart is failing, come on,Hanna," Medusa hissed.

I closed my eyes. I could feel the imps presence. He was sitting next to me, looking at me, then he looked in front golf me. I couldn't see anything but a figure. My hearing was off. I was dieing. The imp looked at me, letting me know to just sleep .

I did.


	16. Chapter 16

I went to sleep because I knew what to do. I knew that most of the black blood has disappeared thanks to me sacrificing my health. I knew what to do next by sleeping. I need to get over my fear. My fear, is simple, hurting my friends and being afraid I will. Somehow I have to conquer that, and now I'm stuck in the blood room again. Suddenly I woke up a little bit and saw Stein come In.

"Stein, what are you doing,?" I asked, noticing Hanna was passed out next to me.

"Im performing a surgery to fix your heart, and I'm bringing Hanna to see if I can rid her of the black blood,"

He replied.

"But most of her black blood is gone, if I go back to sleep and follow my soul I can-" I passed out, and I sensed Stein staring at me with a worried face.

I was back in the blood room. A door opened to all my memories. I saw the start of me being paranoid over my friends. When I had to leave my best friend, Taylor. I let go of all those bad memories and focused on one thing, Hanna. I saw what was happening back in real time. We were strapped to the tables, I guess I was having panic attacks again, and Hanna was just in case she went mad. I could see her feel like she was being sucked of her blood, when she was being replaced with normal blood.

My arms started to glow in real time. I woke up. Hanna was staring at me.

"What's happening Kyla?!" Hanna screamed.

I just looked over and gave her a have smile since I was still in pain. I pulled up my hoodie sleeves. My arms were glowing. Then my arms stopped glowing. My scars were gone. Stein checked my heart, it was completely healed. He took blood tests from Hanna. No more Black blood. Everything was fine.

"I think it's time to get rid of my hoodie," I said, breaking through the straps and taking my hoodie off. I then released Hanna from it.

"Don't forget the anniversary party for the DWMA," Stein said,"it's tomorrow," he left the room.

"Well that dance should be interesting, can't wait," I said, smiling at Hanna.

She smiled back,"Mhm me either."

Hanna hugged me. I hugged back. It was all over. Yet I knew it wasn't. More bad guys would be appearing soon. But for now, I would just be happy. I held Hanna back a little bit and stared into eyes. She stared back. We both smiled. I pulled her to me and kissed her,long.

I couldn't wait for the dance.


	17. Chapter 17

I already knew there was still some black blood mixed in. At least I know that amount will stay that way. I already knew what I was wearing for the dance. I woke up on the couch and spotted a box, it had my name on it. In the box is what I was expecting. The outfit I wore to the 6th grade dance. Of course I was alone, but this time I wouldn't be. My red velvet dress but complete dress, it went just below my waist. Black leggings, I can't where dress shoes due to my leg problems so my sneakers will do, and my most favorite part, my first real diamond necklace my mom got me. Deep into the box I found my old stuffed bunny from when I was 3.

"Bunny!" I shouted and cuddled it in my arms. I looked like a toddler.

I went deeper and found photos from my surgery, several of them, looking back at that, I am happy I had it' I wouldn't be as strong as I am now. I went into Hannas room and found her sitting up.

"Morning Hanna," I smiled.

"Morning Kyla," she got up and stretched, then hugged me. She saw th box

"You got a box to?" She asked.

"Mhm," I showed her my photos and the bunny, but not my outfit.

"You have been through a lot haven't you," she said.

"Yeah, but I don't look back on the past much, I look to the future," I replied,"Truth is I've always had to bring myself back up when I'm down, I was alone, until now," I smiled and held Hannas hand, she blushed.

"Well, wanna go on the hover board? This time no one can ruin this day, I can't wait for the dance tonight," I asked.

"Mhm, let's go," and off we went.

It was peaceful and fun. I loved days like this. Then we got back home.

"I'll meet you at the dance, you go get dressed and I'll stay behind. I'll meet you there," I said.

"Ok," Hanna said, and smiled.

I got dressed, did my hair, put my necklace on, and left for the dance. When I got there, Hanna was waiting for me.

This is gonna be the best night ever.


	18. Chapter 18

**Read Hanna Evans Souls little sis for what happened at the party!**

I woke up the next day in pink pajamas. Last night was wild. Hanna drank to much and I lost control for an hour, when I came back to my senses I was like:"what the heck..." because me and Hanna were kissing where nobody could see us, as much as I wanted to kiss Hanna, I was smart and pushed her away. I put my arm around my shoulder and we walked home. I just put on whatever I found and gave Hanna a t shirt and shorts, I had layed Hanna on the couch.

So here I am, Hanna woke me up, I smiled slightly from exhaustion. I sat up on my bed and Hanna sat next to me. I was still really tired and Hanna put her arm around me and hugged me. I could tell she really wanted to kiss me. I looked up at her.

"Man, she is beautiful, now I feel the urge to-" I started to think, but I was interrupted by Hanna.

I tried to pull away but I couldn't . Oh well. We kissed for hours then I finally pushed away, I guess Hanna had enough to, she let me push away. We went out, it was dinner time , I ordered some pizza and we watched TV while eating dinner , then I made popcorn and we watched a movie. I put my arm around Hanna because I was tired, and I leaned my head on her shoulder. I didn't care. She kissed my head and I soon started to fall asleep.

"Good night Kula," she said just before I fell asleep.

I was exhausted.


End file.
